


a special night

by Madfalldyn



Series: Kinktober 2020 [28]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: HeartGold & SoulSilver | Pokemon HeartGold & SoulSilver Versions, ポケモンマスターズ | Pokemon Masters
Genre: F/M, Grooming, Kinktober 2020, Lingerie, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:08:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27240958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madfalldyn/pseuds/Madfalldyn
Summary: Clair keeps falling deeper and deeper into her relationship with Scottie, but she doesn't seem able to stop herself. She wants to reward him, and what better way than with lingerie?
Relationships: Ibuki | Clair/Kei | Scottie
Series: Kinktober 2020 [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1943479
Kudos: 4
Collections: Kinktober 2020





	a special night

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [good enough](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27071206) by [WattStalf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf). 



> Inspired by a commission I got from WattStalf, here's day 28 of Kinktober, and what I truly wish was my 300th fic, lingerie with Clair!

Clair still isn’t entirely sure about all of this. She’s only gotten closer and closer to Scottie as time went on, finding her small crush growing, as she fell further and further in love with him. Taking his first time, giving him her own… it was the start of something beautiful, something she hopes never sees its end. She wants Scottie so stay by her side forever, to keep making her feel as incredible as he does.

And that’s how she ended up in this store. Pasio has everything, so it’s no surprise one of the many fancy clothing stores has a lingerie department. But this isn’t anything Clair has ever put much thought into. Her entire focus used to be training, getting stronger, bettering herself so that she could someday reach the heights she knew she was meant for. Even if she doubted herself, that was her goal. What she wore didn’t matter much, so she always opted for what was comfortable, what was easy.

A store like this isn’t like her, but she wants to be here. She wants to buy some lingerie, and she wants to show it off for Scottie. She loves the way he looks at her, always gawking and completely lost in her beauty. Beauty she never put much stock into, or even really believed she possessed, but with how much praise Scottie heaps on her, she wants to go all out for him.

Making her selection is awkward. Trying it on even more so. And buying it? Unspeakable. The cashier doesn’t seem to notice Clair’s apprehension, however, or perhaps, notices it easily. She isn’t sure, but either way, she simply has to comment.

“Oh, this is a nice set. Buying these for a special night with someone?” the cashier asks, perhaps trying to settle Clair’s nerves. But as her face flushes, turning a bright pink, she realizes it’s had the opposite effect.

“Yes,” Clair says, fumbling with her payment. She could go on, and gush about how important Scottie has become to her. Part of her wants to, to just get all of her feelings out there, but she’s far too mortified to be in this situation in the first place. “Every night is special with him.”

She can’t believe she said that, blurted that out, but the cashier smiles at her.

“Sounds like you’re a lucky woman. Thanks, come again soon!” Clair can’t believe it’s over that easily. That she would blurt out something like that so easily, but it is the truth. Clair believes it fully, and was speaking her true feelings. Of course, it wouldn’t turn into anything big. It’s not like this employee knows her circumstances, and probably doesn’t really know who she is, but Clair’s heart is still pounding as she leaves the store.

She’s so nervous, but so excited, as well.

~X~

Scottie knocks on the door to Clair’s room. Pasio’s hotels are so nice, and he’s always amazed at the wonderful rooms everyone gets here. He’s no stranger to heading for Clair’s room by now, even before the two of them got closer, she liked having him over to plan his development as her future student. So she put it, at least. Now, even knocking on her door has him excited. He knows what’s coming, and can’t help feeling a thrill run through him as he waits for her to answer.

“Scottie?” Clair calls out, and he answers through the door. “The door’s unlocked, come on in.”

Usually she greets him at the door, but Scottie doesn’t really mind. Perhaps she is busy with something, so he’ll just come on in. As he opens the door, he’s surprised to find the lights are already low. He enters in, looking around, and doesn’t see Clair anywhere. He makes for the bedroom, knowing the layout well. Clair got a slightly bigger room than him, being a gym leader and a renowned dragon trainer, but it’s not that different. But, as he rounds the corner, he couldn’t have prepared for this sight.

Clair is positioned on her bed, leaning up on a pillow, looking right at him as he comes into her line of sight. Her face is a bit red, her nervousness plain, but Scottie doesn’t have much of a chance to notice that. Not with what she’s wearing. Clair is decked out in some fancy lingerie, the kind Scottie has seen in magazines. It’s a blue number, matching her hair well, and he can’t stop looking her up and down. It doesn’t leave much to the imagination, but somehow, that’s even better.

It’s like an accent to her already stunning body, doing more to accentuate her than to cover her. He’s gawking, he knows, but Clair breaks the silence for him.

“As always, you can admire me to your heart’s content,” Clair says. It’s a line she’s worked on for hours, and one she hopes isn’t as cheesy as she worries it might be. The immediate smile she gets from Scottie, coupled with his blushing, is enough to tell her he, at least, appreciates it. His erection, already straining against his shorts, tells her that he likes the lingerie, as well. “I picked this out just for you, after all. You’re such a wonderful young man, Scottie, and I thought you deserved a reward.”

“A reward?” Scottie asks, swallowing hard.

“Mhm, and your reward is me!” Clair says, not at all aware of how cheesy this line is. Scottie doesn’t care, as he takes shaky steps toward her.

“You look amazing,” he says. “You always look so good, Clair, so pretty, but this is something else.”

“I’m glad you like it!” Clair exclaims, sitting up a bit. She’s puffing her chest out even further, her heart swelling with his praise. She  _ is _ lucky, Scottie is an amazing young man. Perhaps still a boy, but to Clair, he’s her mature young man. And seeing how much he loves her lingerie only makes her want him that much more. “Don’t hold back, Scottie, I want you as much as you want me.”

That’s all the encouragement he needs. He strips out of his clothes with a quickness, climbing into bed with her. Clair feels her heart racing, her excitement peaking. They’ve done this so many times, but she never stops feeling this thrill. She knows how wrong it is, knows that seducing Scottie like this, time after time, is not something she should do. But it feels so right! He’s such a lovely boy, so very good to her, and is it really so wrong that she fell for him, when he loves her this much?

“That’s right, I’m right here,” Clair says, urging him on. “I need you, Scottie.”

It’s true. It’s something Clair has come to face more and more with each passing day. Scottie is exactly what she needed, his words and actions have done so much to build her up. It’s nothing like the empty assurances she used to heap upon herself, it all feels so real, so genuine. She’s his favorite, his dragon master, and he’s already agreed to come home with her when all of this is over. How could she not want to dress up for him, to look her best and show him how much she appreciates him?

Scottie doesn’t seem to want to undress her. He’s liking the lingerie so much, all he does is push her panties aside, as he climbs on top of her. She pulls him in close, spreading her legs, and he’s gotten so good at this. With practiced ease, he pushes his cock into her. She’s wet for him, of course, loving the way he looks at her, the way he needs her. Being with Scottie gets better with each passing day. She remembers their first time so fondly, and how far they’ve come. Now, Scottie can last long enough to satisfy her. He’s learned so well, learned how to take care of her just like she takes care of him. He’s her perfect little man, and as he begins thrusting into her, Clair calls his name.

“Scottie, you’re so good,” she says, and he blushes, burning his face in her neck. He kisses her, murmuring praise, telling her how much he loves her, even as he’s thrusting into her. Everything about this feels so right. No matter what doubts or worries might plague Clair from time to time, when they’re together like this, it all fades away. Nothing that feels this good, that makes both of them this happy, could ever truly be wrong. “My perfect little man.”

With that addition, Scottie gasps out. He loves when she calls him that, letting him know just how mature she thinks he is. Within a few more thrusts, he’s there, his seed spilling into her. It’s enough to push her past the edge, to have her tensing up beneath him, crying out as her pleasure overwhelms her. 

It’s safe to say, Clair will be returning to that store soon, after all. She wants more lingerie to share with Scottie, but for now, she’s content to wrap her arms around him. They fall asleep together, something they do more and more often as of late. Clair isn’t sure how she fell this far, but she doesn’t want to get back up. She’s happy with Scottie, and knows that she always will be.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing, check out my Twitter for updates and information! https://twitter.com/MadfallWriting


End file.
